


strange new world

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Castlevania crossover, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	strange new world

This story is set in a Journal and first person view.  
Please ignore the bad grammar and enjoy the story.  
I'll be using Victor Belmont From Castlevania lords of Shadow 2 as a main.  
The stories only for fun and is a crossover with Rwby.

It's been a year since I woken in the strange land, so much like the world I lived in but at the same time not so much.  
I remember dying but nothing else after that before I found myself here, So I did what anyone else would do! Adapt and adjust, I ended up making a living here as a Huntsman and to be honest not too much different from my old job haha.

So about myself an apartment and began looking for more work, when I found myself a delightful coffee and donut shop called The golden cream.  
One day I entered the shop and sat down at one of the tables and waited for one of the waitress just come over, that's when I met a Bunny girl waitress named Velvet scarlatina.  
I said " Hello my charming waitress, you ready to take my order!?"  
She looked at me funny " Yes sir, what can I get you today?"  
" I'll take a donut with sprinkles one those pink ones and a mocha latte" I said with a smile.  
She nodded after writing all that down and left ………Me heartbroken haha.  
So I waited an few minutes and she returned with everything I ordered, I asked her name and she replied " Velvet scarlatina, why do you ask sir?"  
" I just want to know who I'm tipping!" I Said very politely.  
She looked kind of surprised and responded with " No one ever really tips me, because I'm a faunus." She looked kind of depressed.  
Without missing a beat I said to her " Cheer up! You're an amazingly beautiful young woman and you shouldn't let ignorant people mess with you!" I said very prideful.  
she was surprised again" Wow That's the most surprising thing I've ever heard from somebody Who's a total stranger to me!"  
I shook my head " Don't be too surprised I'm a very kind person or I try to be anyway. The name is Victor Belmont and I'm a huntsman from out of this world." I chuckled.

She looked at me and smiled " Wow really? I'm a huntress in training!"  
Now I'm the one who surprised" Really a young woman such as yourself, that's amazing!" 

We chatted for a little while and as soon as I got ready to leave, when the customer started harassing her because of her faunus heritage.  
Finally he demanded to speak with the manager and and was probably going to get her fired, so I did what any normal man should do and waiting for her to leave, I got behind the guy and put him in a chokehold and drag his sorry butt outside. Proceeded to slam his head up against dumpster and tossed him into it, Then I went back inside and about a minute later the the manager showed up with her looking for the unhappy customer.

I walked up to the manager and told him he had damn good waitress and that I would be a regular customer as long as she's around!  
she had the biggest smile on her face and she shed a tear or two and whisper thank you at me.

Vic I said to myself your getting too old for this!


End file.
